


Skepticism

by AkiraMokona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraMokona/pseuds/AkiraMokona
Summary: You didn't believe in the supernatural, fate, or curses. When you received a chain email, you immediately disregarded it. It wasn't real, after all.Unfortunately, you've only tempted fate.Mukuro x Reader
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Reader, Rokudou Mukuro/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Humans

"Ugh, not again!"

You turned away from your computer to look at your friend sitting next to you. She had a pout on her face that you recognized. It could only mean that she was about to talk about some superstition she had. Unfortunately, you didn't have the option of ignoring her in the middle of your computer lab. If you did, she would just pull on your sleeve until you listened. Considering that you had gone to the computer lab to get some homework done, you couldn't afford to try multi-tasking with her around. You tilted your head to one side, "What happened?"

"They're doing one of those scare-fests again!" She sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I hate this! I hate going to them!"

"So why don't you just stay home? We could watch some TV or something."

"They make a list of the people that don't go and post it at school to show who was too scared!"

"You could just lie and say you were sick, Miyu."

"That's-"

"Bad luck. Yes, I know," You fought the urge to tease her. Miyu's long list of superstitions was something that you weren't sure how to handle. Sometimes you thought that she used them as an excuse to not do things, but other times you swore that her parents were secretly psychologists and convinced her of these unwritten rules and were simply waiting to see when she would crack under the pressure, "I'll come with you, if you're that worried about it. It's not for a few weeks, anyway."

She clasped her hands together, a dreamy look in her eyes, "You're the best friend a girl could have, _____! You're not scared of anything!"

"That's not true," You countered, going back to reading the article on your screen, "I'd be scared if somebody or something attacked me. But if it's just people dressed up in costumes, there's nothing to worry about."

"You're not scared that we're going to be invoking some curse if people dress up and run around the school?"

"Curses aren't real. Besides, even if they did exist, our school is too new for there to be ghosts around."

"You don't know that," Miyu sighed, her hands on her cheeks, "What if the building before this one was the home of some serial killer? Or some weird science experiment?"

You laughed, "I'll make sure to bring a baseball bat or something to fight them off, then."

"But they'd be ghosts, _____! A baseball bat would go right through them!"

You sighed, knowing that your friend was far too riled up to let you focus.

The clacking of your keyboard was drowned out by the music pouring through your headphones. You made sure to keep it quiet enough that no one could hear it in the house. Your parents were working late, but you swore that your younger brother, who slept in the room adjacent to yours, had supersonic hearing.

A small beeping noise came to your attention. You searched your screen, wondering if it was an advertisement, only to realize that someone had emailed you. You switched tabs, immediately recognizing the sender's username as Miyu's, "Why would she email me? She has my phone number," You sighed, wondering if her phone had died as you checked the title.

_Foolproof Plan for Scare-Fest_

You stared at it for a moment, knowing that it would be a forty page essay on the different choices she could make and the pros and cons for each, followed up by subsequent plans and consequences. Still, Miyu was the type of person that would worry more and more as an event approached. If she was making the battle plans now, she was unbelievably stressed over it.

You opened the email, brow furrowing as you mentally prepared yourself. However, you were met with only a small message.

_Never ending. Always the same. Everything is under the rebirth cycle again. Entrust that destiny, your destiny, to me. This encounter is accidental, but you can avoid further misfortune. Send this to six people or your fate will be sealed._

"Miyu," You growled, realizing that she had received chain mail and had gotten scared, so she had forwarded it to you. With a few clicks, you deleted the email and got back to your homework.

However, something touching your arm caused you to turn your chair and pull your headphones down so they rested on your shoulders.

"Sis..." Your younger brother sniffled, his small hand gripping onto your sleeve.

"What's the matter?" You removed your headphones fully, knowing that you would likely have to leave your room.

"My nightlight went out."

"Let's go plug it back in, then-" Just as you tried to guide him back to his room, he stepped away and moved to your bed.

"I'm scared."

You knew better than to question his fears now. Telling him that nothing was there only made him cry, "Alright," You rubbed the back of your neck, "I'll go plug it in and then I'll come get you, okay?"

"'Kay..."

You left your room, greeted by the darkness of the hallway. You could sympathize with your brother, but only slightly. You had vivid dreams as a child, which meant nightmares that felt just as real. You always woke up with your clothes soaked in sweat and tears streaming down your face, but somehow you always managed to fall back asleep without getting your parents. The idea that it was a dream soothed you. You never feared that there were monsters under your bed or ghosts in your closet. You merely dried your tears, changed your clothes, and went back to bed. Miyu was convinced that you were somehow unable to be scared. In reality, you were afraid of several things, but none of them had happened to you.

You knelt down, hands searching through the blackness for the nightlight, which you found and returned to its spot on the wall. You got up, dusting your hands off as you went back to your room.

"Alright, you're all set. I'll tuck you in."

Your brother nodded, following you. He didn't make a fuss, the faint glow of the nightlight soothing him, "Night."

"Night. Sweet dreams," You closed the door. You got back to your room, shutting the door behind you. You hoped that you would be able to return to your homework without further interruptions as you slipped your headphones back on.

However, a quick glance to your notes for your biology class made you double-take. Your definitions of different parts of a nerve were the last thing that you had written, but there was another line of text underneath.

Oh? Perhaps this encounter was not an accident. Shall we call it fate?

You scowled. You wanted to write it off as an accident and that you had accidentally copied and pasted part of the email onto your notes, but the words didn't match. You wondered if your brother had gone onto your computer and had typed something in while playing around, but you knew better. He was too small to reach the keyboard or even pull the chair out to climb up, not mention that he wasn't the best speller yet.

You deleted the text, getting back to your axons and dendrites.

"Kufufufu~"

You stopped typing and turned to the door, wondering if your brother was crying. However, as you pulled your headphones off, you realized that the house was quiet save from the low whir of midnight traffic outside. You stared into the darkness of the hallway for a moment, listening for any further noise, but were unable to hear anything else.

You sighed, deciding that you would finish the chapter and then leave the rest of the unit for the next day. You were clearly tired, you reasoned, since your mind was playing such tricks on you.

As you continued typing your notes, foregoing your headphones since you were almost done, something that you couldn't place was bothering you. Your shoulders tensed, knee bouncing as you became more and more agitated. You shook your head and continued working, the gears in the back of your mind still cranking in an attempt to find the flaw.

In the middle of typing the difference between the central and peripheral nervous systems, you froze, hands poised over the keyboard as you looked in the reflection of your computer screen. To the left, a dark rectangle. Your doorway. A cold electricity crackled up your spine, a feeling of dread that you hadn’t experienced since you were young and in the middle of the nightmare.

Why was your door open, when you swore that you had closed it after coming back from your brother's room?

You jolted upright in your chair, frantically tearing off your headphones as you turned back to look at the door. Instead of seeing the dark hallway, however, you were greeted with the sight of your door. It was closed, just as you had left it.

You squinted, glancing around the room as you tried to gauge if you had fallen asleep before or after your computer problems.

Getting up, you opened your door, only to be greeted by your brother sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," He yawned.

"Hey," You crouched down in front of him, "Do you know what time I went to sleep last night?"

"I dunno," He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, still exhausted, "You were pretty quiet when you went back to your room."

Letting him wander off to get ready for school, you returned to your computer to search for the email. You weren't sure when you fell asleep, so you wanted to find an inconsistency.

A quick search in your deleted emails folder revealed the chain mail. You reopened it, reading the words over once more.

You shook your head and closed the tab. The rest had been a dream, you had been exhausted and had fallen asleep at your desk. You were sure of it.

You refused to believe in such things.


	2. Unlimited

When you arrived at school, Miyu was sheepishly waiting for you by the entrance. You had gotten over the fact that she had sent you chain mail, since she was terrified of such things. The wary look you gave her was more out of exhaustion than anything else.

"Hi, _____," She stepped in front of you, clasping her hands together, "I'm so sorry for sending that chain mail! I was just looking for more clothing store deals and it popped up saying that it was a really good deal but then it said that I had to send it to other people!"

"And you decided to change the subject line so I'd open it?" You walked past her. Falling asleep at your desk had caused you to sleep in, so you would have to discuss it on the way to class.

Miyu fell into step beside you, her silence a clear indicator that she had changed the words so you would read it. Her guilt was obvious, so you decided to leave the matter alone.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just don't do it again. I have enough clutter anyways," You opened the door to the classroom, turning over your shoulder to keep talking to Miyu.

However, your words were quickly interrupted as you nearly tripped over a mop. After quickly righting yourself and stabilizing the cleaning equipment, you paused. The walk to your homeroom class had been like any other, though you did remember that there was a custodian's closet next to your homeroom. You sighed, knowing that you had probably taken the closer door while you were talking to Miyu.

You turned, reaching for the doorknob, but your hands merely grazed the flat surface of the door, "Huh?" Your gaze flickered downwards, greeted by the complete lack of a doorknob.

Just as you began to question the health and safety standards of the school, the light bulb above you burst with a flash of light and a loud pop. You flinched, covering your face from the glass shards that sprinkled onto your hair.

"Kufufu~"

It was that sound again, clearer this time. You frantically searched for a way to open the door, wanting to get out of the dark and back to class, only to feel something touch your hair. You paused, eyes wide in the darkness as something slowly and gently moved over your head and neck. The tiny pieces of glass hit the floor as they fell from your hair.

You knew that it was a hand. You wanted to brush it off as the cord for the light hitting your head after the light bulb shattered, but the movement was too broad and methodical to be a thin piece of string. You were tempted to try to break the door, but didn't want to sacrifice your shoulder. In such a small space, you doubted that you would be able to get enough force behind it anyway.

Enough was enough. As soon as the foreign object left you, you spun around. You weren't sure if you wanted to confront whatever was there, or just get rid of the sensation for good.

Inches from your face and a bit to the left, something red shone back at you, the number six in the center.

You staggered, back hitting the door. You had no reasonable explanation.

"Kufufufu~" The noise was low, rumbling close to your chest. A laugh. Heat rose to your cheeks, embarrassed and angered by their amusement.

Just as you opened your mouth to berate them, you were interrupted by a shrill ringing.

You jolted upright for the second time that day, hesitating as you tried to take in your surroundings.

"Ah, _____?" Miyu was next to you, tilting her head to one side, "Did you dream that you were falling?"

You turned to her, mental gears turning as you remembered the events you had sworn had happened second before. Rather than being stuck in the closet, you were sitting at your desk. You sighed, resting your chin in your palm. Class had just started. You were thankful that you sat at the back by the door, since it meant that no one besides Miyu noticed you sleeping.

"You seemed pretty out of it after you opened the door," Your friend continued, "You just stopped talking and sat down."

"Hn," You turned your attention to the board. You didn't want to bother Miyu with your dreams, especially considering how easy it was to scare her. It would be easier to just ignore it when she was around.

But it was beginning to bother you. Falling asleep and dreaming was one thing, but going from walking and talking to dreaming wasn't normal. You were beginning to get concerned, but you had no idea where to begin with such a problem. You sighed. The true test would be if you went to sleep and dreamt of something similar.

You would test that theory after school.


End file.
